ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Takkong
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. He appears in episodes 1 and 2 Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Tokyo Bay History Return of Ultraman Takkong was one of two aquatic monsters that rose from the depths of the ocean along with Zazahn. The two monsters began to do battle at once, smashing through nearby structures in Tokyo Bay. During the midst of their fight, a young man known as Hideki Go was killed while he was rescuing the lives a young boy and his dog from the two monsters' destruction. Zazahn and Takkong continued their titanic war until finally the battle ended with Zazahn being killed by Takkong. Takkong then set his sights on the city, but a bright flash of light force Takkong to retreat back to the ocean. Takkong returned a few days later, attacking the MAT's underwater base. Luckily, they managed to drive him off with the use of two torpedoes, but not before it ruptured an oil line. The massive beast also wasn’t dead yet though, as it began to feed on the oil of one of the Japanese refineries. The creature hoisted itself from the depths, igniting the entire area as explosions tore up from the ground. When MAT finally arrived, Goh transformed himself into Ultraman. The red and silver hero grappled with the creature, but upon getting his head too close, the creature unleashed a blast of water, momentarily blinding the alien being. Regaining his composure, the hero tore off one of the monster’s limbs before hitting it with his own Specium Ray. The intense energies sent Takkong to the ground, sparks rising from its body before the entire behemoth exploded. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu. *Design: Ikeya SenKatsu. * It can be assumed that Takkongs design inspired the Ultraman Leo monster Kendoros, and the Iron King robot Jurass-Don due to their near identical body structures. *Takkong's roar is actually modified pig squeals. *The Takkong suit was inspired by the design of an octopus, which according to Japanese viewers is rounded as well as the numerous "suckers" that surround Takkong's body. *Although not physically seen, Takkong is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Originally Takkong was going to be the one revived and controlled by Alien Bat in the film, Ultraman Saga. However he was replaced by Gubila for unknown reasons. *Takkong is the first Kaiju to appear in Return of Ultraman, beating Zazahn by basically a second. Powers and Weapons *Water Stream: Takkong can spit a stream of water from his mouth and some of the pours covering his body. *Adapt Swimmer: Being an aquatic monster, Takkong can swim at moderate speeds. PEW!.JPG|Water Stream Gallery File:Takkong-1.png|Takkong vs Zazahn Ultrmn Jck Tkkng.png Takkong 4.jpg File:Takkong-0.png 1 takkong s.jpg TAKKONG I.jpg TAKKONG II.png Takkong 5.jpg|Takkong vs Ultraman Jack TAKKONG-BACK.jpg Other Takkong-Scenes.png|Takkong Behind the Scenes Takkong 3.jpg Takkong concept art.jpg|Takkong Concept Art. takkong_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Takkong 2011 release wf_takkong_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Takkong 2012 Wonderfest release Takkong 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Takkong. Gold Takkong.jpeg|A golden figure of Takkong. Takkong Cool.jpeg Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:First kaiju